


Like A Box Of Chocolates

by literlarry_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Rittersport Smarties, Strangers to Lovers- kind of, Valentine's Day, pretty much just self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literlarry_real/pseuds/literlarry_real
Summary: If somebody had told Harry a year ago that he would have a reminder set on his phone to buy discounted Valentine’s day chocolate on the 15th of February, he would have outright laughed at them. 365 days ago, he would have never considered being that desperate for chocolate and being this lonely the day after the holiday that celebrated love. But, here he is, a year later, being reminded by his phone that he is supposed to go on a hunt for the best chocolate deals. Woohoo, university life! Some might deem it ridiculous or sad even, but it really isn’t. Not to Harry at least. Yes, he may have spent Valentine’s Day alone in the library studying, calling his mum, and skyping his sister, but there’s a reason for the reminder. Even if the reason is as insignificant as “My chocolate drawer is as empty as Voldemort’s heart“.orHarry runs into Louis while stocking up on favourite chocolates the day after Valentine’s day. The banter that follows is only the beginning of something just as sweet as chocolate.





	

If somebody had told Harry a year ago that he would have a reminder set on his phone to buy discounted Valentine’s day chocolate on the 15th of February, he would have outright laughed at them. 365 days ago, he would have never considered being that desperate for chocolate and being this lonely the day after the holiday that celebrated love. But, here he is, a year later, being reminded by his phone that he is supposed to go on a hunt for the best chocolate deals. Woohoo, university life! Some might deem it ridiculous or sad even, but it really isn’t. Not to Harry at least. Yes, he may have spent Valentine’s Day alone in the library studying, calling his mum, and skyping his sister, but there’s a reason for the reminder. Even if the reason is as insignificant as “My chocolate drawer is as empty as Voldemort’s heart“. Harry has nothing against Valentine’s day by the way. Yes, it might be a bit overhyped and commercialized, but when it comes down to it, he just doesn’t really care. It’s not that Harry doesn’t believe in love though, he actually really, really does, but finding love and being in love are a very low priority right now, and he’s totally fine with it. If it happens it happens, if it doesn’t that’s okay as well. Academia is important, and chocolate is too. It is what it is, really.

Which is precisely why he goes to Sainsbury’s all “dressed up” in some old black skinny jeans and a sweater that has seen better days. His hair is covered with a beige beanie (the first one he could find) and his feet are in a pair of boots. Under eye circles as dark as his jeans complete the look. He can practically feel the sad looks people are giving him as he really does not look his best, and people are always quick to jump to conclusions. If it actually bothered Harry he might have showered and put on different clothes, or (dramatic as he is) made a sign saying „No, I did not break up or got broken up with on Valentine’s day. Married to Chocolate and happy about it. Have a great day!“. It doesn’t though, so the sign remains a little fantasy in the back of Harry’s mind.  
He grabs a basket and makes his way to the Valentine’s day aisle, where the red and pink stickers and packaging are being nicely accompanied by red "Sales“ and "%“ signs. They might be his favourite, right after the ones saying "free“ in all of their variations. It’s the little things that matter when you’re on a student budget, okay?  
Thankfully, the aisle is empty, so he can actually take all the time he wants to pick out the best chocolates. Harry is not overly picky when it comes to chocolate, but on a day like today, when they're on sale, he has to get the best deals and choose wisely. While his empty chocolate drawer might be as empty as can be, a full chocolate drawer isn’t infinite either and there’s a limit both in budget and in volume of how much he can buy. Never in appetite though. He starts filling up his basket with the basics: Milka Oreo, some Lindors, and some dark chocolate. He slowly but surely makes his way down the shelves looking up and down the aisle to find some more deals. Harry can’t help but wonder if paradise looks like this, chocolate everywhere. He is aware that yes, he might be exaggerating, but hey, there’s no harm in dreaming a little, is there?

He looks once more, when he spots it, the golden ticket, the bestest of the bestest, the IT that he actually came here for, the one that specifically deserved a reminder on his phone. His favorite chocolate, half off, in a slightly bigger size than usual. What’s also important is that the chocolate is limited edition and only available during Valentine’s day season for some stupid reason. It’s the Rittersport white chocolate with smarties that he’s after. And there’s only one left. Harry puts the bar in his basket, thanks the heavens that he actually got the very last one before happily making his way to the cashier, when he hears somebody shout „Oh my god, over there!“

He turns around, and before he can say “chocolate“, some guy around his age who reminds him of Peter Pan, holds up HIS chocolate triumphantly, smirks, has the audacity to wink at him, and disappears into the next aisle.

"Excuse me, but that was mine!“ Harry scream- whispers, hurrying after the guy.

"Well, you haven’t paid for it yet, have you? Not yours then. Also, the bar in in my hands now, so technically it’s more mine than yours“. The thief has the guts to keep smirking, slowly but surely walking away from Harry.

"Look,-“, Harry starts, before remembering he doesn’t know the thief’s name. And calling him a thief, although true, might be rude.

"Louis. My name’s Louis“ the thief - Louis, responds.

"Well, I’d say nice to meet you, but that isn’t exactly true, is it now, Louis. Anyways. I’m pretty sure you just stole my favorite chocolate bar out of my basket, which wouldn’t be a problem if it wasn’t the very last one and I had set up a reminder for the sole purpose of getting it. So, would you please just give it back to me?“

Louis keeps grinning from ear to ear. "And what exactly makes you think you deserve the last chocolate bar of the best chocolate in the world, Curly?“

"It’s Harry.“

"Well, Harold, why do you, of all people that are not me, deserve this bar more than I do?“

"Who says you deserve it, Louis? I came here first, I put it in my basket first, and you STOLE IT!“

"Well, not my problem you are so susceptible to the oldest and simplest distraction method in the world, Harold. And it’s not yours yet, remember? Haven’t paid for it yet!“

"Oh COME ON!“ Harry hurries after Louis, who keeps hastily walking through the supermarket pretending to have all the time in the world, like there aren’t any important matters to discuss. Why he stole the chocolate bar Harry was intending to buy, for example.

"No no, Harold, where are your manners? You’re supposed to answer when asked a question. Now why do you, of all people, deserve the chocolate bar more than I do?“

Harry rolls his eyes and groans. Two can play this game.

"FINE. I deserve it more than you, not that that has anything to say by the way, because I still had it first, My chocolate drawer is empty, like really empty, this is limited edition, AND I was really looking forward to buying it. Okay? Reason enough? Now give it back, please.“

Louis stops and turns around to face Harry. He seems to think about something, before his face lights up and he continues walking backwards. Harry can't help but wonder if this is some weird flirting thing going on. Louis is annoying, first and foremost, but all things considered this is some class A banter, and the fact that he also scrapes up quite nicely isn't a disadvantage either. Also, those bright blue eyes that actually seem to sparkle, speak of so much fun and adventures that Harry can't help but wanting to know more about Louis.

"Not really a good enough reason for me, Harold. See, my chocolate drawer is definitely emptier than yours. And the bar has been my favorite bar longer than it’s been yours. You might want to add to your initial argument, huh? I’m being nice here and giving you a second chance. Don’t waste it.“ Harry takes it back. He definitely does not want to know more about Louis. Okay, maybe he still does. But seriously?  
If this was literally anything else, like some gummy bears, or ice cream, or crisps, ANYTHING, Harry would have given up by now and Louis would’ve gotten his way. But this is his favorite limited edition chocolate and he will fight for it. No matter what. No matter how attractive he finds Louis with his caramel coloured fringe and the crinkles by his eyes from laughing so much. So he speaks up again:

"Yes, Louis, pretty sure my chocolate drawer is emptier than yours. In fact, it’s so empty, the space might be considered a black hole.“

"Oh, really?! Well, mine is so empty that it echoes when you talk into it.“

"Pfft, that’s nothing. Mine is so empty that scientists use it as an example when describing the concept of nothingness.“

"Really?! Well, not a very good example then, is it. Mine is so empty that Professor Humphrey’s “Early Human Communication“ lecture seems crowded in comparison!“

Louis huffs proudly, seeming to think that Harry won’t be able to come back from that. He is sadly mistaken. Harry tries hard to hide his smirk (he’s pretty sure he’s failing. Damn that dimple) as he retorts:

"Well, Louis, if you attended the lecture you would know that there are at least 30 people actually attending it, so 1) your chocolate drawer is definitely less empty than mine therefore the chocolate belongs to me and 2) you should maybe consider actually attending the lecture. What do you study anyways?“ Harry is definitely not trying to flirt. Not at all. This is about his favorite chocolate bar, nothing else. He is absolutely not rejoicing over that fact that they attend the same university and even share a class.

"Stop trying to distract me!! Fine, Harold, you actually deserve the chocolate bar. Even though it will be really really hard to let go because we’ve bonded in the past few minutes that the bar had the privilege to be in my possession.“

He holds out the bar to Harry, presenting it like a ring at a proposal: On his knees, both hands out, looking at Harry like it physically hurts him to let go of that chocolate bar.

But before Harry can think about the fact that maybe, just maybe, Louis might be flirting back, and trying to take it from his hands, the little menace (because yes, Louis is smaller than he is. And curvier. Not that he noticed or anything) stands up abruptly and starts running away.

"Not fair“ Harry shouts as he starts running after him, leaving the basket behind, because it's quite uncomfortable to run with after all.

"At least admit defeat, Louis, I won fair and square!“

"Oh, was that a competition? Because I didn’t know, Harold! And that makes it rather unfair, don't you think?“

"It’s just Harry“ Harry remarks, a little out of breath. Why is Louis so damn fast?

"Well, just Harry, come and get the chocolate and it’s yours. Promise!“ Louis replies, and starts running away again.

Seriously? Harry can’t help but be endeared. Even if Louis is hugely annoying and he could be sitting in his dorm room again by now, savoring the chocolate bar he just purchased. But then again, he hasn’t had that much fun in a while. Even if it is with a stranger at a supermarket, the day after Valentine’s day fighting over a bar of limited edition chocolate.  
Harry stumbles into Louis who suddenly decided to stop for no apparent reason. They almost fall, which makes Louis giggle, and Harry blush, because he just got a rather good feel of Louis big bum, soft, but firm at the same time. He shakes his head as to get rid of that train of thought. There’s more important things at stake right now. Like that chocolate bar. He manages to get a hold of a little corner of the packaging with one hand, and fist pumps euphorically with the other. One step closer to getting his chocolate bar!  
Louis immediately growls like a dog, while simultaneously looking like a disgruntled kitten, surprisingly. Who knew that was even possible. It almost makes Harry let go of the chocolate bar. He doesn’t though. Instead he starts pulling. Chances of him getting that bar seem pretty high. After all, he’s bigger and taller than Louis, and surely has more experience getting stuff. Like stealing scarves from his sister Gemma. Does Louis have any siblings?

"Yes, I do. Five sisters and a brother in fact. Why?“ Louis answers his questions through gritted teeth, still pulling the bar as well.

So Harry actually voiced his question. Seems he has a disadvantage in the point of getting stuff from siblings then. Well, he’s still taller, and more muscular.

"C’mon Louis, just get me the chocolate bar, you can’t be that crazy about it. Just let go!“

"Never.“ is the only response he gets back, combined with some more pulling on the packaging.

Harry is sure that people are watching. After all, they are in public, at a supermarket, and they ARE grown- up, responsible, young men. Fighting over a chocolate bar. But that’s important, okay? Harry NEEDS that chocolate bar. He physically yearns for it!  
He pulls the bar towards him so abruptly that he’s sure Louis must have let go. However, Louis’ hands are miraculously still attached to the chocolate.   
Harry isn’t one to quit so the fight for the Rittersport will have to continue. Louis unfortunately doesn’t seem to have been raised by quitters either. Which means that Harry is literally dragging Louis through the supermarket with a chocolate bar. They must make quite the picture, Louis in what can only be described as a downhill-ski-position, his feet closely together to allow them to slide cross the floor of the aisles, connected to Harry by the chocolate. Harry would love to see a photograph of it.

When he stops to catch his breath, they still have not let go of that one chocolate bar, like wolves fighting over the last piece of meat, or birds fighting over some seeds, or puppies fighting over a new dog toy, or, Louis and Harry fighting over one single chocolate bar. Because it’s both their favorite, and it’s limited edition, and they both need it desperately, apparently. Harry more though. Maybe? He is also almost absolutely sure that they are flirting. The probability is definitely higher than 90%. Sure, Harry could be reading the signs wrong, but he does feel like Louis is flirting back. It hits Harry how absurd this situation is. Here he is, in the middle of a relatively empty Sainsbury’s the day after Valentine’s day fighting with used-to-be-a-stranger-but-turned-out-to-be-in-one-of-my-classes-and-is-super-cute-and-has-a-great-sense-of-humour Louis over the last bar of his favourite limited edition chocolate bar. Both literally clinging to the chocolate like their lives depended on it, like the mature university students they are.

Because there seems to be no other way to make Louis let go of the chocolate, Harry resorts to his last measure. The puppy eyes. He has been told by many (mainly his sister before she begrudgingly gave him that one silk scarf, and his mother) that they work a little too well.  
He starts of by pouting a little, lip slightly quivering, his eyes a little droopy, looking Louis straight in his eyes. Screw him if he also tries to make them a little sexy, licking his lips a little and biting down on his lower lip. He's never going to admit it, so why bother trying?  
Louis stares back, his blue eyes (holy fuck, why are they so blue? How can eyes be so blue?!) showing some unidentifiable emotion for a split second. Instead of succumbing to Harry’s best puppy eyes however, he grabs the chocolate bar a little tighter.

"Don’t give in, Louis William Tomlinson, I dare you. Do NOT give in. You can do this. You are a Tomlinson. Tomlinsons fight. For their honor. Their loved ones. Their favorite chocolate bar. Do. Not. Give. Up. Just. Hold. On.“ he mutters through gritted teeth. Harry bursts out laughing so hard he almost lets go of the chocolate bar, his fingers slipping ever so slightly. Louis takes the chance and pulls the bar, and therefore Harry, because there’s no way he’s letting go completely, towards him. As a result, they are now standing so close to each other that Harry could technically lick Louis’ hair if he wanted to, and he discovers that Louis is the ideal height to lean into him for a perfect cuddle. Wait, did Louis seriously just try to smell him? Harry must've imagined it, although Louis does seem a little flustered. Is he blushing? No, this can't be, the color on Louis' cheeks is definitely from the running. They were flirting (well, Harry definitely kinda was, and he’s 80/20 on Louis), yes, but it really wasn't the focus of their interaction. The chocolate bar was- still is! Harry needs that chocolate bar in his chocolate drawer, or the entire spring term is ruined. No, Harry never exaggerates. Hyperboles? No idea what those are. Back to more important matters. The Rittersport chocolate bar.

Louis however seems to be frozen. Not literally frozen, of course. He's just not moving. Which is odd. Because Louis seemed to be a very mobile and active person judging from the running around just a minute ago. It's very suspicious. Harry looks at Louis questioningly. Is everything alright? Is he not having fun anymore? Did he overstep? His mind is running wild as he lowers his hands and gives in a little. He is about to open his mouth and ask Louis if he’s okay, to apologize, anything really, when he feels Louis’ lips on his for a split second.

Harry did not see that coming. At all. In fact, he’s not even sure it happened because it went by so quickly. His brain barely has the time to register what just happened — LOUIS JUST KISSED HIM! — before he notices that he is no longer holding on to the chocolate and that the other man is nowhere to be seen. Harry shakes his head to clear his mind at least a little and to regain focus before he goes looking for Louis in the neighbouring aisle. He only catches view of the grey sweater Lou is wearing before he’s out of his sight again.

"Lou! Would you mind explaining what just happened? Also, total dick move. Not. Fair!“

Thankfully, Louis stops running, hiding the Rittersport behind his back (as if that would help, HA!), raises his eyebrows, shrugs, and replies, in the sweetest most innocent voice “I just returned my favorite chocolate bar to its rightful owner - Me. Why? Is everything alright?“

"Not that debate again. I put the bar in my basket first, and we had already established that is was more mine than yours before you decided to kiss me in order to get the bar! Unfair methods, Tomlinson!“

"I kissed you? No no no, you got it all wrong, you kissed me!“

"Stop shifting the blame, Louis, you kissed me and stole my chocolate bar!“

"You haven’t paid for it yet, remember? Always the same old boring arguments! Be a little creative, young Harold!“

Harry can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous this is. He just wants his chocolate. And while it might be fun chasing Louis through the supermarket, it’s getting a little lame now. Not that he’s complaining, but he’d rather spend his time with Louis differently. Preferably involving more kisses and getting to know him better.

"Lou, come on. You kissed me to get the chocolate. Which is okay. Well, the kissing part is, a little more than okay, actually, but the kissing in order to get the chocolate isn’t. Can we please just settle this and go home?“

Harry didn’t mean to sound as pleading and begging as he just did. But he’s tired from the running. And maybe, just maybe his mind is running wild with thoughts of how soft Louis’ lips were when they touched his, how he really really gets along with Louis, how is seems like they’ve known each other for longer than their shared time at Sainsbury’s and how he’d probably share all of his chocolate with Louis if he asked nicely. Even the Rittersport. As long as Harry gets at least a piece more than Louis does.

"Okay“

"Huh?!“ Harry can’t hide his surprise. Did Louis just agree to settle?

"Under one condition“ There he goes. Would’ve been too good to be true if there wasn’t a catch. Harry rolls his eyes. „Okay, shoot.“  
"I get the Rittersport.“

"No fucking way. I had it first! Can you just please hand it over?“

Louis winks at him, and takes a step back, causing him to bump into the shelves. Harry’s at an advantage now, there’s not really any escape for Louis, or the chocolate. He slowly steps even closer.  
“Dearest Louis, what would it take for you to give me the Rittersport?” He leans closer, their foreheads almost touching. Maybe Harry can bargain his way out of here, Rittersport and the other chocolate included.  
Louis sweeps his fringe to the side seemingly thinking about the offer.  
“Well, kind Harold, you’ll get the chocolate under the condition that I pay for it. And then we share it while I come with you over to your place to make sure you didn’t lie about how empty your chocolate drawer is after all.” He smirks, holding out one hand to close the deal.

That actually sounds doable. And slightly like Louis just invited himself over for the most ridiculous reason Harry has ever heard. As long as Harry gets one more piece of chocolate than Louis he’s fine.  
“Okay, sure. Are you coming back to mine right now or do you need to stop at yours first?”  
“Nah, straight to yours. Don’t want to take any chances of you manipulating the supposed emptiness of your chocolate drawer.”  
“Really? You’re concerned I’d lie to you about how empty my chocolate drawer is? Guess you’ll have to find out then. Let me just grab my basket with the rest of the chocolate. Meet you at the self check-out?”  
When they meet again Harry has added two pizzas to his assortment of chocolates, just to make sure there’s enough to eat in his flat. Definitely not because he hopes Louis might stay longer at the prospect of food.  
Louis’ reaction to the Pizza is a ever so slight raising of his eyebrows while he takes his sweet time paying for the Rittersport. In the end, Harry is waiting for Louis, the pizzas and the chocolate safely stored in a paper bag.

Once they are outside it really hits Harry how surreal that just was, and he starts laughing uncontrollably, bending over, hands on his thighs, shaking with laughter to the point it’s barely audible. Louis seems to get it though, as he joins in, crinkly eyed, his right hand on his tummy, positively shaking as well. It takes them about five minutes to calm down, only to start again when they look at each other.  
Harry can’t remember the last time he laughed as hard, let alone with somebody he met not even an hour ago.  
They start walking in silence, until Harry breaks.

“Just out of curiosity, why is the Rittersport your favourite?”  
“Are you honestly asking me that, Harry? Because it’s the best, obviously. And I have great taste. The white chocolate, the smarties, the perfect size,... Add the fact that it reminds me of childhood, that the smarties are the colour of the rainbow and that it’s rare. BOOM! My favourite chocolate bar. What about you?”

Conversation flows effortlessly from there, and it doesn’t stop when they arrive at Harry’s humble 1-bedroom apartment. The left side of the entry way working as the kitchen while the main room functions as a study/bedroom/living room, a door on the right leading to the bathroom.

“Okay, young Harold, back to business. Show me your chocolate drawer.”  
Harry grins. “Is that your way of asking me to take you to the bedroom?”  
“Of course not, Harold, I’ll have you know that I don’t put out on the first date. Even if he bought me pizza for later.”  
“So this is a date? And yeah, hope Pizza is okay. I bought plain ones with just cheese so you can add toppings later if you like.”

“Always so considerate, Harry…. Now, the chocolate drawer? Your distraction tactics don’t work on me!”  
“Who says I was trying to distract you? Let’s show you the drawer, Lou.”

To Louis’ very apparent disappointment it turns out that Harry’s chocolate drawer is indeed as empty as he had been promised.  
“Okay okay, Harry, I admit that your chocolate drawer is empty. Might even be as empty as my stomach though, I could eat a horse I’m so hungry. Pizza?”  
Once the pizzas are in the oven Louis and Harry get comfortable on the sofa, sharing the grey fuzzy blanket that Gemma had bought him as a birthday present. While waiting, Harry finds out that Louis is also studying media and communications, but is a year above him and chose to focus on music management rather than public relations like Harry. They are indeed both in Professor Humphrey’s Early human communication class, as Louis decided to keep the worst for last. They live about a 10 minute walk from each other, they both love their families (Harry might be a bit jealous that Louis has two sets of twins among his six siblings and is planning on getting to know them sooner rather than later). They both love cats and dogs equally but hate snakes. They both like similar music and discover that they went to the same concert 5 years ago, which freaks them out a little (“Imagine we had met back then?”). Louis and Harry despise pineapple on Pizza, and are both of the opinion that Professor Oswald needs to stop wearing vests and start wearing proper shoes (flipflops in winter just aren’t a great idea).

After both have finished eating their Pizzas Louis ceremoniously takes out the Rittersport, opens is and feeds the first piece to Harry. They are properly snuggled into the blanket at this point, having gotten closer and closer as the evening progressed. Louis is leaning against Harry’s shoulder, his legs draped over one of Harry’s knees. The Rittersport is as amazing as Harry remembers. The slight flavour of milk powder, the crack of the sugary coat on the smarties, the milk chocolate interior adding a little depth. It’s heavenly, and getting to share it with Louis might be even better that eating the chocolate all by himself. Harry returns the favour by jokingly shoving a piece in Louis’ mouth as well.

It’s on their second piece of Rittersport each that they decide to put on a film. After some discussion they settle for “Chocolat”, mostly because it’s the first DVD Harry can find.

They get comfortable on the sofa again, proper cuddling this time, and Harry can’t help but realize how natural it feels. How easy being around Louis is, how well they complement each other, and how simple it is to just wrap his arms around Louis’ torso, enveloping him in a cuddle from behind as the smaller guy settles between Harry’s legs.

“Chocolat” is followed by “Rebecca”, and Louis starts drawing little circles on Harry’s thighs and knees with his finger tips, while Harry is wrapping strands of Louis’ hair around his finger and occasionally squeezing Louis’ shoulders. Harry doesn’t know about Louis, but he is definitely paying more attention to Louis than to the psycho thriller.  
After “Rebecca” Louis has almost fallen asleep (he must’ve not really paid attention to the film either) even though it’s only a little past 10pm.  
“I should probably head back, Harry, I’m barely awake.”  
“Yeah, probably… Can’t have you fall asleep on your way back, can I?”

They get up reluctantly.

“I had a really great day today, Lou. Didn’t even mind sharing the Rittersport with you that much. There’s still some leftover, so if you’d like to, maybe, uhm, stop by again soon?”

“Ditto. And of course I’ll be back. For the chocolate mostly, but you’re not too bad either.” Louis smirks while putting on his shoes. Harry scoffs and steps closer to the door.

“Of course it’s for the chocolate, wouldn't have expected anything else from you. Care to leave your number so it can call you?”

If Harry internally fist pumps when Louis types his number into his phone nobody has to know.  
And if Louis still hasn’t gone home fifteen minutes later because they keep kissing each other goodbye then Harry doesn’t care if people know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading "Like a Box of chocolates"!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as well (literlarryreal), come say hi!


End file.
